Cheater Cheater
by Pajama-chick
Summary: Both of Ambers boyfriends practically cheated on her! She's done with boys! This summer will be a boy-free summer!


I can't believe I ever told him I loved him! He said he would wait for me, that he would always be here for me and then I find out from FACEBOOK that he's dating Willow! How could he not even tell me to my face?

I bet your wondering what happened...well it's Alfie of course. He never told me he had a new girlfriend...so it's not my fault that I jumped on him!

_'Flashback_

_"Alfie!" I had squealed as I jumped into his arms, I had showered him with kisses and his face was turning red from blush and lipstick...that's when I noticed the shade was all wrong...I should try a light pink or something._

_"A-Amber!" He hissed, pushing me off of him and fixing his tie and wrinkled shirt._

_This is not my Alfie...my Alfie didn't wear ties, and my Alfie did not yell at me, Amber Millington._

_"Aw, boo!" I said, "You didn't have to change your look for me!"_

_He whipped at his lipstick stained cheeks with the sleeve of his shirt, "Amber-" he started._

_He never, ever called me by my full name! He ALWAYS called me by a cute pet-name or 'Ambs'_

_At that moment Willow skipped up to us, "Oh! Amber!" She laughed pulling me into a hug, "I missed you! You accidentally clicked 'refuse friend request' on Facebook! So I couldn't message you!"_

_Time to use your good acting skills Amber...pretend it was an accident._

_"Oh really? I didn't even know you added me! I guess I'll have to check tonight!"_

_She was smiling up at me, no beaming, "Oh, so what are you two talking about?"_

_We both shared that 'Rubbish! What do we do?!' look._

_"Oh right! You two used to date...awkward" _

_"N-no!" Alfie stuttered, "We were just really good friends. Right Ambs?" he gave me his signature puppy dog eyes._

_Friend? Yes. I think we're friends considering we dated for almost two years- read my sarcasm._

_I managed to smile, "Yeah just...friends" It hurt a lot to say that. _

_Willow breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad! I could never compete with Amber Millington!"_

_Tears were threatening to pour out, and all I could see was a blurry silhouette of Willow and Alfie , "You are a very lucky girl." I whispered, "Good to see you, Alfie." with that was the last thing I said to him._

_But I regretted not going Patricia on him and pouring a hot bowl of Chowder on his head._

_'End Flashback_

And now I'm in my room trying not to cry, stalking his Facebook page. My name was replaced by hers. Alfie Louis is in a relationship with Willow Jenks.

I can't eat, or sleep, and whenever I try to throw out the pictures of the two of us together, or the stuffed animal he won me at the Carnival I chicken out.

Is this what it feels like to be rejected? To not get what you want? To feel heartbroken?

It feels horrible.

I was going to meet up with Fabian, Patrica and the rest of the gang, but I didn't feel up to it now. I was to upset.

I had dreamed of the perfect wedding- Daddy would walk me down the isle. I would be all prettied up in a princess ball-gown, and my hair would be pulled into a curly up-due with a sparkling crown.

A single tear would escape Daddy's eye as he handed me off to Alfie, who would be in a white tux. Nina and Patricia would be standing next to me in pink lemonade colored dresses, each holding a bouquet of Roses.

Fabian and Nina would be making goo-goo eyes at each other, and he would have that goofy smile of his.

Jerome would be messing up his jelled back hair and bow-tie. I would resist the urge to yell at him.

Jerome was best man, and everyone was surprised he handn't pulled any pranks yet, and Patricia was perfectly happy in the girly dress and shoes I had picked for her. Two of the reasons why it was a dream wedding. In a real wedding Jerome would blow up the cake and Patricia would refuse to wear any shoes besides tennis shoes.

Everything would be pink pink and pink!

But now it was Willow's pink wedding, Willow's friends, and Willow's boyfriend.

I would never be 'Amber Louis' I would grow up to be an old cat lady with no friends, no husband and no dreams!

Just a bunch of cats with stupid names like: Mr. Fluffykins, or Whiskers.

I hadn't realized, but a few tears had snuck their way out of my eyes.

*I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell...*

It was my phone, I was getting a call; and it was from my favorite American, Nina.

Time to pretend like everything's okay again...

"Hello? Nins?" I answered, trying to play it cool, but I ended up crying.

"Amber what's wrong?" Nina asked, worried.

I sniffled, "A-Alfie" I cried, "He got a g-girlfriend!"

"No way!" Nina gasped, "Are you sure Amber, or did you just assume that if he was with another girl it was his girl-friend?" She asked, "It could be his cousin or-"

"No! It was his girlfriend, he didn't even tell me himself, she told me!" I sobbed.

I could hear the frown in Nina's voice, she was no longer happy and bubbly Nina she sounded mad, "That just dosen't sound like Alfie..." She mumbled.

"I thought that too" I agreed, "He's just not the old Alfie anymore."

He wasn't my Alfie. He was Willow's Alfie. He wasn't goofy caring, Alfie anymore, he was grown up.

"Why do I have such bad luck with guys?"

"What do you mean?" Nina asked.

I laughed bitterly, "Mick cheated on me with Mara, and Alfie practically cheated on me with Willow! He lied and told me he would wait for me to come back..."

"Oh Amber, you just haven't found the right guy yet. You need to-"

"No!" I sniffled, "I'm done with guys, Nina! All they ever do is hurt you! I'm just going to enjoy being single..."

* * *

**The End! Not! I hope you guys like, and sorry I'm not British so I don't know any British talk...Please review! :) ~Pj**


End file.
